


Crime And Reward

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, F/M, Female Alpha, Male Omega, Oral, Restraint, Sex, Smut, face riding, omega!Sam, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for SPN Kink Bingo -Square Filled: Cock cages





	Crime And Reward

He’d lost track of the hours since his heat had hit, and since Y/N had decided he needed to be punished for his callous behaviour. Hitting on the woman had the bar had been a mistake and a blessing, and Sam knew he was in for a hell of time with his pissed off Alpha. Of course, she’d started slow, like she always did, leaving him to drown in her scent, tied to her bed, his cock painfully encased in the special cage that stopped him from getting hard. It was both awful and more pleasurable than he could take, being so aroused but unable to get hard.

The thin silver ring that hooked around his balls was digging in, and every time he shifted his hips, he couldn’t help but groan at the sensation, replaying her final torture over and over in his mind, until he thought he might come from the simple image. She’d tied him down, allowing him the movement of his head so he could see her slip her hand into her pants, the tiny sound she made making his cock twitch painfully in its prison. Then, she’d pulled her hand free and wiped her wet fingers across his mouth.

Sam could still taste her. She had complete control over him, and he loved it.

“Sammy.” The singsong voice had him tensing all over, making droplets of sweat run off of his pectoral muscles, down the valley of his chest, pooling in the spot where his ribs met. He could feel his cock swelling, pressing uncomfortably into the sides of the cage, and the noise he made was unbecoming for a man.

But Sam couldn’t care less. The beauty of being without a soul, was that it allowed him to indulge the submissive side he’d always been afraid to embrace. Letting someone dominate him meant giving up all control, and Sam-with-a-soul had lost control too many times to be comfortable with it. Sam-with-a-soul didn’t have Y/N, and Sam-without-a-soul did.

He wondered if she’d stay when he wasn’t so happy to let her do these scandalous things to him.

A key turned in the lock of the motel room, and he clenched his fists briefly, letting them relax as she entered the room, swaying her hips and flashing him that gorgeous smile. The fresh wave of Alpha scent that washed over him was almost enough to knock him out, but he steeled himself and inhaled deeply.

“How are we doing?” she asked, standing over him with her hands on her hips, the figure-hugging jeans enough to make him salivate. There wasn’t a curve on her that he didn’t want to worship, and the way she smiled at him just made him want to worship at her feet. “Hmmm, is my little Omega feeling needy?” Her hand traced the line of his muscled thigh, moving up towards where his cock was trapped, trying fruitlessly to swell in the confines of the metal cage. “You smell so sweet.” She bent down, licking up over his taut belly, tasting the thickness of his heat in his sweat.

Sam couldn’t help but whine at the attention, and she chuckled against him, jostling the cage with the tips of her fingers. “Alpha…” he purred, wanting nothing more than to be buried in her sweet heat until he came. He wanted to pump her full, feel her belly swell with his cock - he’d managed it before. 

Y/N loved the fact that for an Omega, he was enormous, loved that he was so bent to her will, and she especially loved the unusual size of his thick Omega cock. She had thought he was an Alpha when she’d first met him, and when he’d quickly shown his true colors, all too ready to submit like a good Omega, there a moment of disbelief before she realized she’d hit the jackpot.

“Want me to take this off?” she asked, covering the cage with her hand. Sam groaned, nodding, but he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, Sammy.” Pulling her hand back, she retreated, and Sam tried to follow her with his eyes. Of course, she knew where his limits lay, and he could hear her giggling as she stripped, throwing her clothes across the room so he knew she was naked but couldn’t lay his eyes on her.

“Alpha,” he grunted, arching his neck upwards, swallowing hard. He needed to come so bad, needed her wrapped around his cock, squeezing him with her Alpha muscles until he was limp and spent and buried in her for days.

A tutting sound made him close his eyes - he’d probably just bought himself longer in the cage. Y/N reappeared, gloriously naked, running one hand down her body, stopping just shy of her bare pussy. “Sometimes you’re so good for me, Sam,” she whispered, leaning one knee on the edge of the bed, using her other hand to cup one breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers. Sam’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes focused on her. “But sometimes, you’re so bad.”

He stifled the moan he wanted to give as she climbed onto the bed, sitting on his strong chest with her legs spread so he could just about see the path to his heaven between her thighs. She was soaked, her folds leaving a glistening trail on his skin as she leaned back on one hand, using the other to frame her cunt for him.

“You want this, don’t you, Omega?” Sam nodded desperately, feeling his cock harden painfully in the cage. There was no way he could sustain an erection with it on, but fuck, his body was trying its best. Y/N rolled her hips, whining her pleasure as she circled her clit with her fingers. “You wanna taste me, Sammy? Wanna bury your tongue in my Alpha pussy?”

He wanted to bury something alright. His hands tugged at the ropes holding him, knowing he couldn’t get loose, but wanting to touch her so bad…

Her hand landed on his chin, forcing his eyes to connect with hers, and she grinned widely, seeing the unbridled lust in his dark eyes. “Tell me what you want, Sammy.”

“Want your pussy on my mouth,” he groaned, unable to stop his hips rising off of the bed. “Wanna taste you, wanna drown in you.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Y/N whispered, bending almost double to kiss him briefly. When she pulled back, she wiggled, before lifting herself up and straddling his face. Sam held back a rumble of need in his chest, watching as she settled into position, her pussy lips brushing his mouth, her eyes focused on his. “Lick my pussy, Omega. Make me come.”

There was no hesitation on his part, and he immediately craned his neck, licking a thick stripe along her exposed cunt, relishing the breathy moan she gave at his touch. He kept repeating the action over and over, mixing his saliva with her slick until she was soaked, panting for more; the second he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, her ass tightened against his chest. Sam pulled at his restrained arms, wanting to grab her, fuck his tongue up into her, but he had no leverage. Y/N seemed to sense his want, and ground down onto his mouth, allowing him to thrust his tongue into her wet hole.

The sounds she made were exquisite, almost comparable to the taste of her exploding on his tongue. Her pussy spasmed and clenched, but Sam didn’t stop, despite the restriction on his breathing. He took a second, sucking in a lungful of air before returning his attention to her, and Y/N let out a keening sound that would make a priest blush, her hands landing on the headboard with a heavy thud as she lost her balance and came grinding on his face.

Sam lapped up everything she had to give, drowning in the taste and scent of her, sweat mingling with her fluids. His cock was thickening with need, and he could feel his orgasm teetering on the brink, even though his cock was unable to grow to full attention in the cage. The metal casing dug into his skin, and every time his balls tensed, the ring around them got tighter, only impacting his need to come.

Y/N was leaning over him, panting heavily as she came down from her high, still reeling as Sam kept licking her over and over, cleaning her of everything. She groaned deeply, her eyes closed, and she shifted back, stopping Sam from what he was doing. He watched her, waiting for her to move again.

“You’re so good with your tongue, Sammy,” she whispered, opening her eyes, smiling at him. The praise was enough to make him return the smile eagerly. He liked it when she was pleased with him. “Want me to make that nasty heat go away?” She leaned back, trailing her hand blindly over his caged length and Sam nodded with a low groan. 

As she climbed off, he was treated to a view of her round ass, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips, tasting the remnants of her around him. She moved to the duffel bag, fishing around in it, and turned back with two items in her hands. One was the key to the cock cage - the other was a small, rounded plug, and Sam’s balls jumped in anticipation.

“I think you’ve earned an extra treat tonight,” she grinned, walking back over to the bed, placing the plug next to him, before leaning over with the key. “You’ve more than made up for your indiscretion.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Sam replied, his throat hoarse. Ignoring the thirst was easy, but ignoring the ache in his balls was much harder. His cock was begging to be buried in her soft, sweet body. Y/N smiled, twisting the little key in the lock attached to the cage, and Sam swallowed down a relieved hiss as she pulled the mechanism free of his flesh. Immediately, his cock swelled with restrained blood flow, standing hard and proud, a little red from its time in confinement.

“Oh, I do love your sweet Omega cock,” Y/N praised, giggling as his body responded to the light touch of her fingers across his balls, finally free from their prison. “Look how hard you are, Sammy. All weepy…” She ran her thumb over the top of his shaft, scooping up the dribble of precum gathered there, before dragging it across her lips, and Sam watched with rapt attention as she sucked the digit into her mouth. The expression she made was akin to someone tasting their favorite meal, and was something Sam would never forget.

When she’d licked her thumb clean, she got onto the bed, untying his ankles one by one. Sam rotated the stiff joints as she did so, before raising his legs, bending them at the knee the way he knew she would want. Of course, she rewarded him with another smile, picking up the plug. “Good boy. Lube or no lube?” she asked, leaning in. “Or shall I put it in my pussy first?”

His eyes fluttered shut for a split second at the suggestion, and Y/N laughed. “In your pussy, Alpha,” Sam growled, watching her as she pressed the plug against her slick opening.

“How’s the heat?” She made a little “o” face as the plug slipped into her, and Sam almost forgot to answer as she pumped it in and out of her body. “Sammy…”

The warning jolted him from his focus, and he nodded. “It’s good, Alpha.”

“Doesn’t hurt?”

He shook his head, before remembering she always wanted verbal answers. “No. Not now. I’m a little distracted.” The smile reached his voice, and Y/N glanced at him, pulling the plug free from her pussy with a wet sucking noise.

“Sassy,” she chided, kneeling between his legs, placing the soaked plug at his ass. Sam grit his teeth at the first application of pressure, before discomfort gave way to pleasure, and he groaned loudly, closing his eyes as Y/N pushed the plug into him, letting it tuck against his prostate.

If he’d had less control, he’d have come right there.

Y/N moved, tapping his knees to make him put them down, which forced the plug a little deeper, the rounded metal end snuggled between his firm ass cheeks. He always shaved for her, preferring the cleaner look. She often told him he looked like a porn star, with his big cock and exceptionally tight ass. 

“Want me to ride you, Sammy?” Y/N asked, and he nodded, clenching his jaw.

“Yes.” His reply was a drawn out hiss, but it appeased her, and a second later, he felt her climb onto his lap, her thighs either side of his hips, his cock pressed against the slick length of her cunt. She rolled her hips, rubbing against him, making little noises of pleasure as the blunt head of his dick hit her clit with each stroke, and Sam bit his bottom lip, employing every ounce of self-control he had.

She was whining now, her movements growing faster and more urgent, and if she just moved a little more to the right and up, he could slip right inside, have her impaled on his thick cock. But she didn’t change her position, keeping him right on the edge, getting what she wanted first.

Her orgasm took both of them by surprise, her entire body jerking as she froze with his cock nestled between her folds, and he could  _ feel _ her slick coated him, warm and wet as it dripped down over his balls. There was a slight rise of her hips, and then that was it…

Sam made a strangled noise as her walls encased his aching cock, still trembling from the onslaught of her climax. She held herself just off of his body, the last two inches of his cock still prevented from entering her, but fuck, Sam  _ needed _ it, needed to be buried until he couldn’t anything but her soft heat.

“Fuck me, Omega,” she commanded, her voice strained and throat raw from screaming. He didn’t need to be told twice.

He tugged his legs up, planting his feet flat on the crappy motel mattress, not caring that a spring caught him. Y/N remained still, holding herself up with her thighs, her hands firmly gripping the headboard. Sucking in a breath of air, Sam put everything ounce of strength he had into pushing his hips upwards off of the bed, making her squeak loudly as the head of his dick slammed into her cervix.

It was easy to pick up a rhythm when he was so fucking horny, and Y/N clung on as he bucked up into her over and over. He grit his teeth, his hands turning white with how hard he was dragging himself down to thrust upwards, his peak sitting neatly on the edge of oblivion. Her orders were ingrained in him - he couldn’t come until she gave permission, and the deep throbbing tension in his balls was enough to remind him of that. Sweat coated his skin, just like it did the beautiful Alpha on top of him, her thighs slippery slick against his hips, her feet curling as her control slipped.

He could hold it off, keep going until his balls were as blue as his face, until she made him fucking  _ beg _ to unload his come into her belly, but this time, oh, this time…

“Come for me, Sammy.” Her scream was high pitched and barely understandable with the way her entire body was bouncing on top of him. Sam grinned for a split second before his body followed her command and he gave one last hard thrust, the plug against his prostate only enabling his end.

She released the headboard and slumped down onto him, both of them gasping for breath as he rode out the last few spurts of his climax into her. A mixture of her come and his dribbled out of her cunt, down over the exposed base of his cock and leaving a ticklish trail over his now-sensitive balls.

There was a happy sigh, and Y/N shifted, looking up at him with lidded eyes. Sam smirked, feeling the sharp edge of his heat ebb away, for now at least. “Want me to untie you?” she asked, her face a picture of innocence, like her cunt wasn’t clamping down on him with the power only an Alpha female could muster. He shook his head, uncaring of the pain he was feeling - his arms were practically numb now anyway. She shrugged a little, settling down onto his chest. There was little chance she wouldn’t fall asleep on him, and he could spend hours just feeling her body around him, the plug in his ass and his head getting him hard again. He’d wake her, and they’d go again, and again, and again.

Sam-without-a-soul was content like this. He was as happy as he could be with this beautiful woman by his side, putting him in his place and using his body as she wanted. Sam-with-a-soul could be happy too, but that wasn’t a risk he was going to take.


End file.
